Zoey
by JamieStuart
Summary: Vajon mit keres Zoey Hadson Angliában? És vajon hogyan éli túl Anglia a "kissé" pimasz, makacs de igéretbetartó ügyes aranyvérű boszorkányt? Barátnőmmel közösen vetemedtünk erre:D -Sajnos szünetel, barátnőmmel tenger választ el bennünket :
1. Betelt a pohár!

-Siess már

- Siess már!- morogta Mark az ajtóban

- Hova?! Van még két egész percünk, hogy elhúzzuk innen. – válaszoltam és kihúztam egy újabb fiókot.

- Megvan! – lengettem a keresett aktát diadalmasan a fejem felett.

- Akkor azt hiszem, mennünk kéne – monda Amy, de látszott rajta, hogy gondolatban egészen máshol jár… Megint.

- Amy legalább akkor legyél itt szellemileg, amikor épp a Minisztérium Titkosított Aktái közé, törünk be!

- Igazság szerint épp kitörni próbálunk – kotyogtam közbe.

- Na jó! Elegem van belőletek! – azzal Mark megragadva minket kivonszolt az előcsarnokba. Hirtelen egy mély zúgó hang ütötte meg a fülünket.

- Mi a frász ez? – kérdetem.

- Ja ez! Ez csak a minisztériumi riasztó - mondta olyan nyugodtan Amy mintha csak azt, mondaná: ˝Gyerekek ma a kobold felkelést fogjuk átvenni!˝

Marknak azt hiszem elege lett belőlünk, mert a következő pillanatban már az ajtó felé tartott.

- Futás! – kiáltotta még vissza nekünk. Amyvel egymásra néztünk. A búgó hang egyre hangosabb lett. Mi meg Mark után sprinteltünk.

Lihegve értünk a Motelbe, ahol a többiek már vártak.

- Siker? –kíváncsiskodtak

- Ja, bár a riasztó megszólalt – motyogta Mark.

- Ez olyan jellemző rátok… Ha én ott lettem volna! – mosolyodott el Jake és beletúrt fekete hajába.

- Pofa be Jake! Nehogy a végén ránk szakadjon a plafon a hatalmas egodtól! – vágtam vissza

- Na jó mutasd azt az aktát. – nézet rám aranyos mogyoró barna szemeivel Alex. Én meg az asztalra dobtam az aktákat… Várjunk csak, AKTÁKAT ?!

- Te idióta kettőt hoztál ! – rivallt rám Jake.

- Biztos volt rá oka! – mosolygott rám biztatóan Emily.

- De kié a másik?

- Passz…

- Talán ha elolvasnád…- gúnyolódott Jake.

- A neve Tom Denem…- vette el az asztalról Brian.

- Kit érdekel? Harryét mutasd! – Sam a kezembe nyomta az aktát én meg szó nélkül a zsebembe gyűrtem.

Alex kezébe vette a másik aktát, mi pedig köré gyűltünk, és olvasni kezdtük. Harry Potter múltja lassan feltárult előttünk… Nagyon sok érdekesség volt, és választ kaptunk azokra a kérdésekre, amiket eddig hiába tettünk fel bárkinek.

Épp ott tartottunk, amikor Harry Potter 15 éves lesz, és nyilvánosan hülyének nyilvánítják.

Ekkor vágódott be a motel ajtaja.

- Állj! Senki se mozduljon! –felkaptuk a fejünket és vigyorogva vettük tudomásul, hogy a" jó öreg auror barátaink" állnak az ajtóban.

- Tudhattam volna, hogy megint a ti kezetek van a dologban! Végül is kinek kéne Harry Potter aktája?

- Ugyan már, mi csak kíváncsiak voltunk! – Ez igaz volt. Nem hazudtam.

Elvette Briantől az aktát, engem, pedig a fülemnél fogva kivezetett a szobából.

- Most betelt a pohár! Elegem van belőled mag a bandádból!

Megpróbáltam szót érteni vele:

- Ejne nem kéne ennyire komolyan venni ezt, hisz maga is lehetett valamikor fiatal… Valamikor…

- Csönd legyen! - majd karon ragadva elhopponáltunk a házuk elé.

Az öreg illedelmesen bekopogott, és anya kivágta az ajtót, veszélyeztetve ezzel, az öregnek hatalmas orrának épségét.

- Zoey! Hát te meg hol a fenében voltál? – kiáltotta azon a ˝gyönyörű˝ sipító haján.

- A sárkány előbújt a barlangjából… – ironizáltam (csupán, azért hogy feldobjam ezt a hangulatot, de sajna senki nem értette)

- Asszonyom Zoeyt rajta kaptuk, amint elkobozott egy aktát.

- Visszaadtam volna, csak szépen kellett volna kérni! – Istenem ekkora felhajtást!

- Hogy mi? Na jó! Elég ebből! - nahát milyen sokan használják ezt mostanában… - Holnap elköltözöl Apád unokatestvéréhez, Pitonhoz!

,

„ Flammari

Tegyen egy kört a pálcájával először jobbról, majd balról!

Hatás: Elég, súlyos égési sérülés, halálos is lehet."

Hmm… Talán ezért tiltotta meg apa, hogy beleolvassak a könyvbe… De hát olyan egyszerű volt feloldani a letiltó átkot… Minek néz ez engem? Amatőrnek?

Mindenesetre Pitonnak kéne adnom a könyvet, de… olyan izgis!

Basszus! Már emelkedik a hajó! Mindjárt kikötünk. Nem, nem adom oda a könyvet csak úgy egy idegennek! Lássuk, mi van nálam… Á a törikönyvem! Ez jó lesz! Bár tippem sincs, hogy miért vannak nálam… Egy pálcaintéssel átváltoztatom a borítóját, az eredetit, pedig a tatyomba süllyesztem. Hagy tanuljon egy kis Amerikai történelmet…

A kabinból kilépve, magam után kezdtem rángatni a bőröndjeimet. Miért ilyen dög nehezek? Pedig alig van bennük valami… Hát én ezt nem értem!

A hajó kikötött, én, pedig a kikötőben állok, Xenoxal az ölemben.

A hajó még dudál egyet, és ismét lemerül.

Pitont várom. Hülye egy neve van az biztos... Vajon hogyan becézik? És hogyan nézhet ki? Biztos olyan, mint apa: szőke haj, kék szem.

Gondolataimból egy éles hang térít magamhoz:

- Csááámpááás! - süvít el mellettem egy göndör barna hajú lány, egy szép perzsacicust kergetve.

A kneazleom kiugrik a kezemből és a macska után, szalad.

- Xenox! – ordítom, és utánuk iramodok. Miért most kell ennek a dögnek csajoznia?

Nem igaz, hogy nem tud várni egy kicsit…

A sipítozós csajt hamar behozom, jóval gyorsabb vagyok nála.

Futás közben véletlenül nekiütközöm valakinek:

- Bocs, de nem szabad az utamba állni! Közveszélyes vagyok! – kiáltom még vissza. Aztán meglátom, hogy Xenox és a macsek egymást szaglásszák.

Megvagytok! – vetem rájuk magamat. Hamarosan mindkét állat a karomban ficánkol. Mikor megfordulok, még éppen látom hogy a göndör hajú óriási lendülettel nekirohan a pacáknak. Mivel pár méterre álltam, tisztán hallottam, hogy a lány ezt mondja:

- Elnézést… Én nem akartam… Bocsásson meg Piton professzor! – hebegte-habogta.

- Piton?! – ejtettem el az állatokat. Akkorát nyekkentek, hogy szerencsére (?) ezúttal nem mentek sehová.

- De hát neked szőkének kéne lenned – Upsz! Ez hangos volt? Mindketten döbbenten néztek rám.

- Neked meg a kikötőben kellene lenned! - válaszolta végül. A göndör csaj elég furán nézett ránk.

- Itt a macskád! – mutattam a földre.

- Öhm… izé…

- Granger kaparja össze a macskáját aztán, viszlát!

- Szabad ország! – neki is ugyanolyan joga van itt lenni, mint nekünk!

- Akkor én most megyek… – fogta menekülőre a dolgot Granger.

- Itt maradsz! Szépen megvárjuk, amíg Piton bocsánatot kér!

- Hogy mi? – mondták teljesen egyszerre

- Ugyan miért kérnék bocsánatot? Maguk rohantak belém.

- De az utunkba volt, és különben is mi már bocsánatot kértünk! Most maga jön! – Piton nagyot sóhajtott mielőtt megszólalt:

- Na jó, Zoey Hudson, ha nem tévedek…

- Aha.

- Jöjjön velem, hazamegyünk!

„_Az élet nem mindig kellemes, de lidércnyomásnak megjárja"_

Keneazle: ez egy macskaszerű kisbestia, ahol már az egész (varázsló) világon megtalálható. A kneazle bundája foltos, pettyes vagy tarka, füle fetünően nagy, a farka az oroszlánéhoz hasonló. Okos önnáló, néha agresszív, de ha megkedveli gazdáját remek házikedvenc lehet belőle. Különleges képessége, az hogy felimeri az allatomos gyanús egyéneket és biztos ösztönnel hazavezeti eltévedt gazdáját. Keresztezhető macskával. A kneazle-t csak engedéllyel tartható, mivel külsejére felfigyelhetnek a muglik.

www.msjoplin.no/img/dyr/beastkneazle.jpg


	2. Rám kacsintott

Piton elindult, én meg utána baktattam. Hogyhogy nem volt képes bocsánatot kérni?! Hiszen az a csaj nem tett semmi rosszat! Csak nekirohant… Mint ahogy én is. Tőlem se kért bocsánatot! Hiszen ő állt az utunkban! És különben is! Hogy lehet egy ilyen alak a rokonom? Távoli, vagy nem távoli, akkor is a rokonom. Vajon az alsónadrágja is fekete? Remélem, ezt sose fogom megtudni…

- Az előbbi kirohanásából, arra következtetek, hogy megnémult. – ja persze, elvitte a cica a nyelvemet! Akarom mondani a Kneazle…

- Nem, most éppen megbánom bűnömet!

- Ha tudom, hogy ennyire hasonlít Erikre… - Na igen, apa, sokan mondták már.

- Továbbadott volna? – meresztettem nagy boci szemeimet. Ő csak morgott.

- Gratulálok, ezennel ön tartja a rekordot!

- Miben? – vonta fel gúnyosan a szemöldökét.

- A ˝Ki sérti meg hamarabb Zoeyt˝ című játékban! – mondtam elszontyolodva, és megsimogattam a karomban kiterült Xenoxot.

- Az a maga cucca? – Mutatott a csomagjaimra. Bólintottam. Megfogta a bőröndjeimet, mielőtt odavetette;

- Jöjjön, hoppanálunk! – Kicsit durciztam még, mielőtt megfogtam a csomagom. Aztán éreztem a rántást a köldökömnél.

***********************************************************************

Egy dombra érkeztünk. Kíváncsian néztem körbe. Egy elhagyatottnak tűnő mugli falu mellett álltunk. A házak között vezetett végig. Egy romos állapotban lévő háznál álltunk meg.

- Ez mi?

- Hogyhogy mi? Én itt lakom. Csak nincs valami problémád vele?

- Mindig is ilyen helyen akartam lakni… - ironizáltam. Úgy éreztem nem nagyon vágja a dolgot… - Piton felnyalábolta a csomagjaimat, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Bizonyára csak a legszükségesebbeket hozta magával…

- Meg fog lepődni, de igen! – úgy látszik nem sok nővel volt dolga… Beléptem a szobába, és körülnéztem, hát, belül sem volt jobb állapotban, mint kívül… Az egyik sarokban egy kopott tükröt vettem észre. Azonnal odamentem. Meg kellett néznem milyen hatással volt rám ez a sok stressz! Gyorsan rendbetettem félhosszú szőke hajamat, meggyőződtem róla, hogy jól látszik a rózsaszín tincsem. Sokan cikiznek miatta, mert nem hiszik el, hogy természetes… Legfőképpen a lányok. Sokáig azt gondoltam, hogy csak irigyek, hiszen a hajam tökéletesen illett, a smaragdzöld szememhez. Aztán rájöttem, hogy egy ilyen orra, senki se lehet irigy. Túlságosan pisze. Pitonéval ellentétben… Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy rokonok vagyunk!

- Az ott a szobája, de sietnünk kell, majd később megnézi!

- Sietni?! Hová?

- Van egy kis dolgom, és nem merem itt hagyni egyedül. Hallottam a múltkori esetet… - Vajon melyikre gondol? Csak nem Catherine néni házavatójára? Hiszen én csak tábortüzet akartam gyújtani! Piton belépett a kandallóba, én meg kelletlenül mellé álltam. Vajon milyen dezodort használ?

- A Malfoy kúriába! – Amint kimondta, felcsaptak a már jól ismert lángok, és a következő pillanatban már egy másik kandallóból léptünk ki. Egy hatalmas fényűző szobában álltunk. Egy házimanó szaladt elénk, és hajlongva mutatta az utat. Egy még nagyobb, még fényűzőbb szobába vezetett minket. A teremben semmi más nem volt, mint egy hatalmas asztal, és egy csomó szék. Az egyiken egy feltűnően szőke, mágus ült.

- Örülök, hogy végre itt vagy. Nem szokásod késni!

- Ne haragudj! – A szőke rám emelte tekintetét. Végigmért, szinte felnyársalt a pillantásával.

- Kit tisztelhetek, a hölgyben?

- Zoey Hudson vagyok! – Most Pitonra nézett, magyarázatra várva.

- Az unokatestvérem lánya. – A szőke bólintott, majd ezt mondta;

- Nem látom köztetek a rokoni kapcsolatot…

- Hát, az igazat megvallva, én sem! – motyogtam.

- És miért van veled Perselus?

- Félt hogy felgyújtom a házát. – válaszoltam Piton helyett, aki csak hümmögött. Nagy szemeket meresztett ránk, és azt kérdezte;

- Csak nem lángol a hölgy?

- Tulajdonképpen, én egy hidegvérű ember vagyok.

- Minden helyzetben? – ajaj, ennek a szeme sem áll jól. Illetve, szépen csillog… De…

- Na, elég! Zoey, kérlek, várj kint! – Engedelmesen elindultam kifelé, és mikor visszanéztem, még éppen láttam, ahogy a szőke rám kacsint.

Becsuktam magam után az ajtót, és lezuttyantam egy kényelmes kanapéba. Kemény két percig bírtam. Azt mondták, hogy várjak kint, de azt nem, hogy az ajtó előtt! Felálltam, és találomra elindultam az egyik folyosón.

- Mit képzelsz, mégis hová mész?! – Összerezzentem, és a hang irányába fordultam. Egy öreg pasas képe lógott a falról.

- Nincs konkrét úti célom! – vetettem még oda, és tovább mentem. A sötét folyosó végén egyetlen ajtó volt. Lassan benyitottam, és körülnéztem. Egy hálószobába jutottam. Egy nagy baldachinos ágy állt a falnál. Hirtelen éreztem, hogy valaki az arcomra lehelt. Én megijedtemben másfél métertett ugrottam. Amint földet értem hátrafordulva rögtön egy pofonnal jutalmaztam az illetőt. Döbbenten vettem észre, hogy a szöszi mágus az és közvetlen mögötte Piton.

- Tulajdonképpen kit keresel itt? - mosolygott nyájasan.

- Én izé… MI?

- Ideje lenne indulni! – Piton a megmentőm! A kandallóba lépve Piton még odabiccentett a szőkének.

- Lucius.

- Piton. – Már éreztem a rántást a köldökömnél, de úgy láttam, mintha még egyszer kacsintott volna…


	3. Találkozások

Lefekvéshez készülődtem. A szobám pont olyan volt mint maga Piton; fekete és személytelen. Mivel más ötletem nem volt, úgy gondoltam kipakolok. Megfogtam a bőröndömet, és egy laza mozdulattal egész tartalmát az ágyra borítottam. Az ágy megremegett. Elkerekedett a szemem a látványtól.

- Heni – nyüszítettem kínomban. A hülye húgom az egész sziklakertet belepakolta a bőröndömbe! Egy pálcaintéssel a sarokba repítettem a kőkupacot. Sikeresen a helyére varázsoltam a többi cuccomat is. Diadalittasan körbejártam a szobámba, na ilyen rend se lesz többet. Ekkor botlottam bele egy könyvbe. Kíváncsian néztem meg a címét: ˝Szépség Ápolás Az Alapoktól˝ Száz éve kaptam anyámtól…˝a remény halt meg utoljára ˝ mondogatta.

Lehet, hogy ezt kéne odaadnom Pitonnak… Több hasznát venné, mint a töri könyvnek. Átváltoztatom a borítóját, és az éjjeliszekrényre teszem.

- Vacsora! Gyere, ha akarsz enni! – Hát most mit mondjak, mondhatta volna kedvesebben is… Mindenesetre éhes vagyok, úgyhogy szó nélkül ettem a vacsorát. Bár egy érdekes gőteszem szerű izé bámult vissza a tányéromból…

Dög unalmas napok egymás után… Nem tudom hogy lehet így élni… Ma viszont végre elvitt vásárolni. (Igazából kirángatott az ágyból, és elhoppanált velem.) Most az Abszol úton szambázom Piton pénzével, azzal az ígérettel, hogy hatra hazaérek. Piton csak azt felejtette el, hogy utálok vásárolni! Gyorsan végigszaladtam az összes bolton, és megállapítottam, hogy innen nekem nem kell semmi. Éppen indultam volna haza, mikor megpillantottam Hermionét a tömegben. Integetve rohantam felé. Elgondolkoztam, hogy vajon milyen látványt nyújthatok. De épp csak egy másodpercig, mert a következő pillanatban már a földön feküdtem. Felkaptam a fejem, és döbbenten néztem szembe a szőke fiatalabb kiadásával.

- Hi?.. He.. Ho? Hu? – nyögtem nem túl értelmesen. Ő meg erre nem túl szép jelzőkkel illetett. Már egy jó ideje bambultam magam elé, hogy most én mentem vissza az időben, vagy ő vett be valamit?...

- Miss Hudson? – érkezett a külvilágból egy ismerős hang. Megnyugodva vettem tudomásul, hogy kettő van belőlük.

- Ahh, szóval csak szimplán kettő van belőled? Akkor nincs ilyen visszafiatalító főzet izé ugye? – Két szürke szempár bámult rám. Jajj ne nézzetek így rám!

- Szóval összeismerkedett a fiammal. Draco is a Roxfortba jár. – jegyezte meg a Lucius egykedvűen. Ááá, hogy a fia! Így már világos!

- Hát igen… Volt szerencsém megismerni közelebbről is… - ezután kínos csend állt be. Illetve nekem kínos volt, nekik meg csendes. Motyogtam még valamit, aztán valami béna kifogással eloldalogtam.

Hazaérve a zuhanyzóba vetettem magam. Már jó ideje állhattam ott, mert egyszer csak hideg víz kezdett a csapból ömleni. Ijedtemben felsikoltottam. Kiugrottam a hideg víz alól, és elkerekedett szemmel bámultam hősiesen berontó Pitont. Ha lehetséges az előzőnél is hangosabban sikítottam, és visszaugrottam a hidegvíz alá. Gyorsan elzártam a csapot, kinyúltam a függöny mögül, és egy törölköző után kezdetem kutatni. Ahogy megtaláltam, magam köré csavartam, és kidugtam a fejem a zuhanyfüggöny mögül.

- Már elnézést, de most pontosan mire is vár? – kérdeztem kissé ingerülten, mivel még mindig ugyanúgy állt, és mereven nézett maga elé.

- Bejöttem, mert úgy sikoltozott, mintha kínoznák.

- Zuhanyoztam… - vágtam teljesen ártatlan képet. – Csak nem szoktam meg, hogy hirtelen jéghideg víz folyjék a nyakamba.

- Szedje össze magát, aztán jöjjön enni! – sóhajtotta Piton, és kiment. 'Csak ennyit tud hozzáfűzni?' - morogtam magamban, és gyorsan felöltöztem.

Bocsi, hogy ilyen sokáig nem volt friss, de sajnos nem tudjuk mikor lesz megint.  Azért reméljünk tetszett a fejezet! 


End file.
